In the aforesaid co-pending application, a remote monitoring system is disclosed having a pick-up means which utilizes the inductive coupling between a pair of coils or inductors, one of which is energized, to generate a signal in the other inductor. The inductive coupling is effected by an aperture formed in a wheel or disc mounted on a shaft for conjoint rotation. In the preferred embodiment disclosed therein, the aperture comprises a radial slot in the wheel, and the signal is generated whenever the slot is alined circumferentially with the pair of inductors. The signal is amplified and shaped by electronic circuitry to produce a suitable pulse. The pulses are counted by a remote means, such as a digital read-out counter, mounted on the outside of the building. As applied to a meter, the wheel is mounted on a rotating shaft, and the shaft is journaled in a panel concentrically within the unit decade dial of the meter. Preferably, two pairs of inductors are employed, and five slots are formed in the wheel, thereby generating a total of ten pulses or counts for each complete revolution of the wheel.
In this co-pending application, the pairs of inductors are fixedly mounted axially of the rotating wheel, that is, in a plane (or planes) parallel to the wheel. Moreover, the inductor pairs and the associated electronic circuitry are contained on a printed circuit board preferably mounted on the back of the panel and between the panel and the wheel.